Percy Jackson Son of Artemis: The Lightning Thief
by frostbite440
Summary: Basically canon with a twist. Percy is the son of Artemis. No pairings until the third book but you can vote on who you want it to be, like I said will mostly follow cannon but will differ from it.
1. Prologue

A cry sounded out in the room.

Artemis was frozen, staring down at the infant in her arms. It was a newborn baby boy reaching up and wrapping his fingers around her chestnut locks and pulling gently. His eyes were a bright silver and he had a few locks of dark hair.

"Artemis?" Apollo called gently.

She stared transfixed into the babes eyes.

"Artemis," Apollo called a little louder. Her head snapped up to him locking onto her brother's eyes.

Apollo looked at his sister, she was lying in a hospital room on a bed, her face was covered with sweat and she looked exhausted, but her eyes were bright and filled with wonder. "It's almost time, Artemis, we have to go soon." He hated being the bearer of bad news but if they didn't leave soon the ancient laws would punish the newborn babe.

"Just one more minute." Artemis replied. She reached one hand up and lightly tickled the babe. He gurgled and shrieked with laughter, causing Artemis to smile.

"Artemis," Apollo called, "we have to do it, now."

She nodded sadly and stood up with the babe in her arms. A gentle silver light flashed over her and the hospital gown she wore previously was replaced with a flowing white dress. In a flash they were both gone from the hospital and reapeared in a hallway in an apartment complex.

Artemis waved a hand and conjured a basket stuffed with blankets. She pulled back one of the blankets and gently put the babe into the basket before tucking him in. She then starts to whisper to the baby, "Mommy has to go now, but know that mommy loves you very much Perseus," The babe started crying and tried to reach his arms up but couldn't, "We will meet again one day, I swear it." In the distance she could hear thunder.

"Go to sleep my love." She whispered. Slowly, the babe drifted off to sleep and was quietly snoring.

"Be strong, Perseus," she whispered, "be safe, be strong." With that she knocked on the door in front of her and after one last look at Perseus, she disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Sally Jackson woke up to a sharp knock on her door and looked at the time. It was three in the morning, who in the world would need her at a time like this? She got up and wrapped a bath robe around herself and opened the door, she heard a snore and looked down to see a baby in a basket with a necklace and a note laying on his chest. She looked down the hallway to see if there was anyone there; no-one. She picked up the basket and brought the child inside. St set the basket on the counter and unfolded the note

 _His name is Perseus. Make sure he keeps this necklace on him at all times. Please raise him, he is my demigod son._

 _\- Artemis_

 _(P.S. - Consider the debt you owe me settled.)_

Sally put the note down and took Perseus out of the basket and into her arms and smiled down at him, "Hello Perseus."

-( )-

 **AN: Hi! So I couldn't get this idea out of my head. This story is going to mostly follow cannon but with a few changes into it (obviously). Anyways this I just the prologue and the next chapter should be out soon! Bye!**

 **\- Frosty**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

 _"I'm gonna fight em all_

 _A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

 _They're going to rip it off_

 _Taking their time right behind my back-"_

The song was cut off by a yelp. Not that I could really hear it over the sound of twenty-six mental kids screaming and whining in a school bus. I took out my ear buds and looked over to see my best friend, Grover Underwood, picking a glob of peanut butter and ketchup out of his curly hair.

Grover was an easy target for bullies. He was scrawny, and cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several years because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a beard. Not to mention he was crippled and needed crutches to walk. Although every time he does walk, it looks very painful. Don't let that fool you though. He could be an Olympian athlete with the way he runs on enchilada day.

I looked back to see Nancy Bobofit, a freckly, redhead, kleptomaniac, snickering and pointing at Grover with her friends. "I'm going to kill her," I growled.

"No! Hey, look, it's fine!" Grover tried to calm me down, "I like peanut butter and ketchup!" To prove his point, he picked out the glob from his hair and stuck it in his mouth and, very painfully might I add, swallowed. He gave me a fake smile tinged with disgust.

"See!?"

"Dude that's nasty." I grimaced

He dodged another glob of peanut butter.

"That's it, I'm killing her." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back down into my seat.

"Your already on probation," he reminded me, "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher led the tour. He was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thin hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

He rode up front in his wheelchair. Leading us through galleries, past statues and ancient orange and black pottery.

He gathered us around a column with a sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl around our age. I was trying to listen to what he was saying because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me wouldn't stop talking, and every time I told them to shut-up, our other chaperone teacher, Mrs. Novak, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Novak was this little old lady from Georgia with scaly skin, some kind of skin condition. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our old math teacher had a nervous breakdown and left. From the first day, Mrs. Novak loved Nancy Bobofit, and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her scaly finger at me and say, "Now honey," real sweet, and I knew I would have after school detention.

One time, she made me erase answers out of old math books until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think she was human. He looked at me seriously and said, "Your absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder then I meant It to.

The whole group laughed and Mr. Brunner stopped his story, "Mr. Jackson," he said, "Do you have a comment?"

My face burned a bright red, "No sir."

"Then perhaps, you could tell us what this describes." He said pointing towards one of the pictures on the stele.

I looked at the picture and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his children because he was the king of the titans and didn't trust his children." Mr. Brunner nodded and gestured to continue.

"His wife though, hid baby Zeus, and dressed a rock to look like their child, so Kronor are that instead. And later, Zeus tricked Kronos into barfing up his siblings," at this there were noises of disgust from the girls, "and there we a war between the gods and the titans. And the gods won."

There were snickers from the group. Behind him he could hear Nancy Bobofit mumble to a friend, "Like we're ever going to use this in real life."

"And why Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "To answer Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, do a need to use this in real life?"

"Busted," Grover whispered.

"Shut up," Nancy whispered back fiercely, her face turning the color of her hair.

I held back a smirk, at least Nancy got caught too. "Maybe if you guide people around a museum or are a history teacher?"

Mr. Brunner nodded but looked disappointed, "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld."

With that he started to lead us outside for lunch.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Please follow me Mr. Jackson"

I turned around to see Mrs. Novak staring down at me, great, should have known I would still get in trouble. "Yes, mam." I turned and followed her not noticing the worried glances Grover was shooting at me or Mr. Brunner.

As I was following her I looked out the windows and saw a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Finally, we reached the Roman gallery. Besides the two of us it was empty, Mrs. Novak was standing by one of the statues, Zeus it looked like, tapping her foot and making weird noises in the back of her throat.

"Mrs. Novak?" I asked cautiously. A growl tore from her throat and before my eyes she changed. Her legs seemed to melt together into one giant tail, her face widened and turned into a snout, she opened her mouth and I could see her teeth transforming into huge fangs with some kind of brown liquid dripping from them, her ears melted into her head, leaving behind just two small holes, her clothes seemed to melt into her, turning into scaly green skin.

I wiped my eyes and pinched myself to make sure this was all real. Yep, still there. I started to back away, God I wished I had my hunting bow with me.

"Mrs. Novak?"

The creature hissed at me, "Hello little demigod."

Then she lunged. I ducked just in time to see her hole body sail over my head. She crashed into one of the stone pillars and got up, shaking her head and hissing. I started to backpedal, heading for the door that s entered, but she picked up one of the spears on display and threw it at me. I dodged, but not quick enough.

I felt a flash of pain and looked at my shoulder to see the spear she, no, it had thrown at me had managed to cut my shoulder and blood was now trickling out. The monster took a giant sniff and then started to do a snake version of a cackle. She started slithering towards me, eager for a meal.

"What ho, Percy!"

I looked to see Mr. Brunner had throw a hunting knife at me. I didn't think, just acted as I held the hunting knife in a reverse grip and drove it into the side of the head of the monster that was trying to eat me. The monster's black beady eyes stared at me in shock before she melted into a pile of golden dust.

I looked back to were Mr. Brunner was a few seconds ago. He was gone. I was alone.

There was a leather bracelet with a silver wolf charm in my hand.

My body trembled. There must have been magic mushrooms or something in my breakfast. Right?

I went outside, where the class was eating lunch.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map over his head. Nancy was talking with some of her friends. When she saw me at said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I said, "Who?"

"Our teacher, duh!"

I blinked, we had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. St just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Novak was.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first and wouldn't look me in the eye, so I thought he was messing with me.

"Not funny man," I said, "this is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

I saw Mr. Brunner in his wheelchair under an umbrella reading a book. I went over to him.

"Ah, that would be my bracelet, I've been wondering where it went to." He said, taking I from my hand.

"Sir," I said, "Where is Mrs. Novak?"

He stared at me blankly.

"Who?"

"The other teacher chaperone. Mrs. Novak. The pre-algebra teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Novak on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Novak at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

AN: Hey guys! First chapter, the first we the prologue. Anyways like I promised it differs from cannon, although as a go further and further along the story it will eventually be very little cannon. So in case you didn't know what the creature was, it was a dracnea (idk if I spelled that right) Plus Percy doesn't get riptide. Sorry. I didn't have Mrs. Dodds in this because she was there for Hades, but only because Percy was Poseidon's son and thought he stole the helm.

Also because Percy isn't the son of Poseidon, Zeus never accuses him of stealing his lightning bolt. Another thing I'm just going to add here, (it probably will come up in future chapters though), is that Percy has hunted and used a bow before, he just hasn't hunted any monsters yet. Anyways, that's all, see you next chapter! Bye!

\- Frosty


End file.
